Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for fabricating a semiconductor element and, more specifically, to a method for fabricating a capacitor.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a multi-layer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) or a super capacitor (SC) (which is also called as electrical double layer capacitor (EDLC)) is used, for example, as an input capacitor, in a power supply circuit of a central processing unit (CPU) in a personal computer or a notebook to reduce the cost and the volume of the element. However, the volume of a common MLCC or SC is large. And also, the MLCC or SC only can be used under a limited environmental temperature range. In addition, the MLCC or SC cannot be used at a low environmental temperature (for example, below minus 40 degrees) or a high environmental temperature (for example, above 70 degrees).